


Hope

by ramudas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ciel is nb and uses they/them prns!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Kudos: 13





	Hope

There is only one truth in the world. No matter what I go through, who I meet, or any where I go, only one thing is for sure truer than true - Ciel Phantomhive... is mine.

-

I woke up with a stretch. As I took off my eye mask, I became painfully aware of the harsh sunlight flooding the room. How late did I sleep?

Claude was quick to come in, as if he instinctively knew I had just awoke.

"Your Highness... I've a letter from your friend." He spoke, walking towards me to deliver the letter.

I smiled slightly, thinking that it was lovely for Ciel to write me. As I read the letter, my smile only grew more sinister.

"Claude!" I yelled, crumpling the letter in my fist. "Please have the place clean... Get some more food. Whatever Ciel likes - steak, I think, and please... When they're here... Don't bother us. I don't even want you to lay an eye on my Ciel." I pouted, and then shooed him away. Ciel wrote that they were going to come over in the evening for dinner... and maybe more. Only now I had to get dressed and to make sure that my servants did nothing less than their absolute best for me!

-

Ciel arrived just as expected - alone, without their butler, but right on time. Perfect.

I yelled their name, running to greet them. They smiled hesitantly, and then pushed past me to hang their coat and hat.

"What do you want for dinner? I was thinking-"

"You won't poison me, will you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No! Of course not..." Giggling, I continued. "Look, you and I could even cook together." I attempted to grab their hand, but our fingers only grazed each other's before Claude entered.

"Your Highness, would you like the others and I to prepare the steak?"

"Steak?" Ciel asked to either of us, looking nearly disgusted.

"No! What steak? Get out of here!" I charged at Claude, forcing him to leave. "Leave us alone! Got it?" I shouted through the now locked door.

I sighed, walking back to my friend.

"Truthfully, I'm not too hungry."

I smiled. "Me either! Who cares about a steak?"

They laughed a bit. "I dislike steak, so I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to eat with you."

My smile fell. "Of course! Of course not, steak isn't even that good. What was Claude thinking...?" I laughed awkwardly. It was my dumb idea in the first place. I clicked my tongue. "Well! I have many more interesting things in my room..."

"You think you're going to get me alone in your room?"

I laughed again. "Oh, I won't hurt you like last time. I learned my lesson."

"Really?" They rolled their eye. "Even without Sebastian around, I am capable of fighting... okay? Don't try to restrain me or... otherwise... Understood?"

I sighed. "I was only trying to keep you for longer... Hehe, Ciel... I-"

"Let's just go. It's fine." I knew they were still upset with me. Oh well...

-

Once there, I was finally able to grab Ciel's hand, and they didn't resist. They usually hate when I touch them...

I was going to do... it. I need to prove to Ciel how true my feelings for them were, so... I crudely kissed them... Our teeth clinked together. Even if it was harsh... I loved it. I finally kissed my Ciel... their lips were more soft than anything I've ever felt before. I felt my heart soar, and then... I placed a hand around their neck, forcing them to lay back on my bed. I wasn't choking them, no... I did it moreso just to have a hold on them. I got on top, sitting on their stomach.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are mine. Do you believe in that for a fact? For all I know, everything could be fake but the only thing that exists is my love for you." I declared. "I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't fantasized about this for nights on end..."

"You're insane..." They whispered, making another face of disgust. "Was it everything you expected?"

"I can't remember..." I smiled, but Ciel's face did not change. Even so, they did not resist as I kissed them once more, softer now. "Hmm, of course it was. Don't you love me?" I asked, giving them another peck. "Just say it. Say you want to spend eternity with me, Ciel."

"I... only belong to Sebastian."

"Forget about him!" I yelled in their face. "You're mine! Not his! He can't understand you, and he's a demon! How could you trust him!?"

"You don't seem to understand me either, and I don't-"

I kissed them again, biting their lip. "Please shut up," I whispered, before diving back into their sweet lips. I really could never get enough of them. I felt Ciel run a hand in my hair, which made me smile. "You really love me, don't you!?"

"No..." Why did they keep denying me?

"Ciel. Just say it! Please!"

"You make me sick," They pulled me down for another kiss, despite their words.

"I can give you everything," I whispered again. "Whatever you want... Really... As long as you say that you want me..."

"I don't want anything."

"Anything...? Then... let me be nothing. Let me stay by your side... as nothing."

"Quit talking like that."

"I want you," I reaffirmed my hand around their neck, squeezing it. "Don't you want me? How could you not!?" I whined. "Don't you see... how much I love you? How I'd do anything for you? Ciel... I'd be all yours... What more could you possibly want?"

I released my hand, allowing them to speak. They coughed and struggled to catch their breath. "I don't know," They sighed. "I don't know what I want."

I caressed their cheek, and kissed it softly. "Please only want me."

"Why do you want me, Alois? Why do you want me to want you so badly?"

"You make me happy... You're the only one who could love me. I don't want you to leave me, ever..."

Ciel went quiet.

"You think I'm daft, don't you? Well no, I'm not." I grabbed their hands. "You're just mine, is all... So... why don't you tell me? You're mine, Ciel, and I'm all you need."

"Alois..." They kissed me again. "I like you, but I think that... you're too obsessed."

"What? No, no, no... Only a fool wouldn't love you..."

Ciel wrapped their arms around me, and rolled me over so now they were straddling me. They bent down to whisper to me. "Okay..." They pressed their lips to mine. I felt... sweaty. My mind was racing.

"You...!?"

"Yea... I'll... I'll love you, for now..."

"For n...? Um, okay." I didn't really understand what they meant by that, but as long as they love me...


End file.
